The Jealous Canary
by vampoof94
Summary: Felicity finally has a date, but Sara's jealousy gets in the way. Smoaking Canary


**AN: Promt is from badzombies-sister on tumblr. :D Had to write it. Just had to XD**

Felicity was in a good mood today. First, she had actually woken up feeling refreshed which could have been because Sara had dozed off beside her, but she wouldn't say anything. Second, she got to go into work a little late. That was something she loved because she could sleep just a little longer. The thing that had her practically jumping out of her seat was the date she now had tomorrow night. Felicity smiled and greeted Oliver and Diggle as they walked into the office.

"Someone looks happy today." Oliver commented.

"Yep!"

"Is there a reason?"

"I have a date tomorrow night. So don't even think of ruining it."

"Date? With?"

"Max."

"Do I know him?"

"He is one of the security guards here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And you're going on a date."

"Hey he flirted with me so I flirted back. I can have a love life too you know." Felicity said.

"Alright. I just want to know you're okay."

"Well I am." Felicity said before sighing. "I'm just fine."

"She's what?" Sara asked quickly. Oliver looked away from her angry look.

"She's going on a date tomorrow night."

"With who?"

"Max."

"Sounds like a dog name." Sara said as she crossed her arms. Oliver sighed. Why did he have to tell her?

"Don't go getting all jealous Sara."

"I'm not jealous Oliver."

"I know you better than that Sara. You want Felicity all to yourself, but you don't have the guts to ask her out. She's happy to have someone taking her on a date and she deserves to have a good time. Don't get upset over it."

Sara turned and left the arrow cave. Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped Sara didn't act rashly.  
**…...**

Felicity hummed along to a song in her head while she cleaned up her apartment. It was something to keep her busy. She didn't even hear Sara walk up behind her. Felicity took a step backwards and stepped on Sara's feet. She yelped and jumped away.

"Shit! Sara! What have I told you!?" Felicity yelled as she tried to calm her heart down. Sara shrugged.

"Sorry. I brought dinner." She motioned to the table where she had set the food down.

"You're not out fighting crime?"

"Took the night off."

"Is there a reason?" Felicity asked. She had a small feeling of hope, but it was quickly crushed.

"Not really." Sara kicked the floor lightly. "Just felt like it."

"Cool." Felicity sat down on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza while Sara got them some drinks. She came back with a couple beers. Felicity didn't even care at that point. She took a big swig as soon as Sara opened them. Sara grabbed her own slice before relaxing on the couch.

"Oliver said you had a date tomorrow?"

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Well yeah I do. A nice guy asked me."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well...we've talked at the coffee machine like...four times."

"Really?"

"He's nice." Felicity shrugged. "He could be great."

"Uh huh. What about how you're always busy?"

"I'll figure it out." Felicity said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She didn't really know if this was a great talk to have with Sara.

**…...**

Felicity had fallen asleep on the couch beside Sara, but when she woke up the next day, she was wrapped up in Sara's embrace. She wasn't really sure how she got there, but she wasn't going to complain. Sara was pretty comfy. Felicity couldn't stay though, she had to get to work.

"Sara?"

"Mmm..."

"I need to go to work."

"Stay..."

"I can't." Felicity argued. She tried to squirm away, but Sara had a really good grip. "Sara please."

"Please don't leave..." Sara mumbled into Felicity's back. Felicity stopped struggling.

"She's asleep?" Felicity turned and looked at Sara's face. It was twisted up like the girl was having a bad dream. "Come on Sara wake up." Felicity tried moving again. She managed to turn over, but now she was face to face with Sara and so close. She wouldn't even have to move much to kiss her. Felicity shook her head. "What am I thinking?!" She felt her face heat up. She needed to free herself and fast. "Sara!" She said it louder this time. The girl beside her snapped awake and Felicity thought Sara was going to break her bones after she tightened her grip. Sara looked around a bit before realizing where she was. "Sara?" Felicity spoke quieter. "Grip..."

"Oh my god...I'm really sorry Felicity." Sara released the girl. She watched as Felicity started breathing normally again.

"It's fine." Felicity said as she sat up. "You were having a bad dream."

"I'm sorry." Sara said as she dropped her head in her hands. Felicity scowled.

"Don't be sorry because you had a bad dream."

"I'm more sorry for trying to crush you."

"Oh well I'm okay. Don't worry." Felicity said as she tried to reassure Sara.

"You should get to work..."

"Yeah..." Felicity took one last look at Sara before leaving to get ready for work. Sara was staring off into the distance with a blank expression.  
**…...**

Felicity was busy at work, but she wasn't really complaining. Her mind was on the date she had tonight and how weird Sara had been acting since she learned of Felicity's date. Felicity sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Everything okay?"

"Max!" Felicity looked up to see him smiling. "Yeah. Just it's so busy today."

"Well glad to hear you're okay. Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah!" Felicity smiled. "I can't wait." She really couldn't. It had been such a long time since she had actually gone out with someone. She missed having a normal life.  
**…...**

Later that day, Felicity was finishing getting ready for her date. Sara was also there which seemed odd. Usually she was out doing Sara things. Felicity heard Sara doing something in the living room. "Sara what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then what the hell is that noise?" Felicity heard a knock at the door and decided to just scold Sara later. She went to the door and opened it for Max.

"Evening Felicity." Max smiled and handed her some flowers.

"Hey Max. These are beautiful." Felicity grinned. Sara stood in the background with a frown. "Oh this is my friend and roommate Sara." Felicity said as she introduced the grumpy blonde.

"Hello Sara." Max greeted.

"Hi Max." Sara said with a forced smile. Felicity felt the tension in the room.

"I just need to go grab my purse." She ran off leaving Sara and Max alone. Sara held a knife in her hand.

"You know how to throw?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah wanna see?"

"Sure." Max watched as Sara toyed with her knives before two came flying at his face. He yelled as they were embed into the wall a few inches away from his face. Felicity ran into the room and saw Sara walking towards Max. Sara leaned in close as she grabbed her knives.

"I think you know what will happen if you ever hurt Felicity." She took the knives and walked out of the living room. Max and Felicity were silent for awhile. Max finally got the color back in his face.

"Maybe...we shouldn't see each other..."

"Max she won't do anything like that again." Felicity tried to keep the guy in the room but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Felicity, but your roommate is insane...I value my life." Max ran out of the place quickly and Felicity felt her anger boiling.

"Sara fucking Lance! Get your vigilante ass in here!" Felicity turned to see Sara standing in the hall. She looked frightened. A new look for her, but right now Felicity didn't care. "What the hell?! You scared off my date by throwing knives at his head!?"

"He wanted to see me throw them."

"At his head?!"

"That's where the target was." Sara pointed at the door and Felicity shook her head.

"That's what you were doing? You put a fucking target on the door?! Were you plan..." Felicity was cut off by Sara's lips. She froze in shock. She couldn't even form words in her head. Sara pulled away.

"I didn't want you to go out with him..." Sara admitted as she stared at the floor. She felt the sting as Felicity slapped her across the face. She didn't dare move.

"You stupid idiot. Why couldn't you have just said something? You didn't need to pull a stunt like this."

"I wanted to tell you last night...but I couldn't. I wanted you to be with someone who makes you happy."

"And then you changed your mind."

"Sorry..."

"Remind me not to make you jealous again..."

"I'm not..." This time Felicity cut Sara off from talking. She pulled Sara close to her as she kissed her. Sara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist.

"Take me to dinner and I will forgive you." Felicity said as she pulled away. Sara smiled.

"Okay. I know a great place."

"And I expect you to take that target down."

"Okay." Sara pulled Felicity out of their apartment and held her hand as she led them to the restaurant. Felicity leaned in close to her and kissed the cheek she had slapped.

"Don't make me do that ever again."

"I'll try." Sara said as she looked at Felicity. "But I'm a troublemaker."

"You got that right. Sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to hit so hard."

"I've had worse." Sara felt Felicity's hand tighten around hers.

"Well I'm not going to try and kill you."

"That's reassuring." Sara grinned. Felicity smiled.

"If I knew having a date would make you admit your feelings, I should have asked Oliver to go with me long ago." Felicity joked. Sara furrowed her brows but kept her mouth shut. This was what she gets for getting all jealous and scaring away Felicity's date, but it all ended well in her opinion.


End file.
